It's A Lonely World in Gensokyo
by RusselH
Summary: Mokou was lonely. She did not admit it until a boy arrived on her doorstep. Rated T for mild cursing. I do not own Touhou or the image.
1. Chapter 1 The Rebirth of the Phoenix

"It's A Lonely World in Gensokyo"

Chapter 1 The Rebirth of the Phoenix

I do not own the Touhou Franchise nor the image

* * *

Fujiwara no Mokou, or as most people call her just simply Mokou, was sitting on her porch outside of her house. It was usual for her to be alone, to be completely alone in the Bamboo forest of the Lost. Keine, her only true friend, visited as often as possible, but she was a school teacher. She had a job to do. Mokou did not./p

Mokou leaned backwards and sighed. "I wish that the bitch would die already."

The bitch in question is someone that Mokou hates with all her heart. Oh, Mokou had killed her already. Burning, stabbing, choking, name all the execution methods and she had done it already. And yet Kaguya Houraisan would not stay down. To make matters worst, later she had applied all those execution methods to Mokou, with a massive smile on her face. And of course, Mokou just kept on living.

Mokou hates living. She hates living her life with all her passion. Yet, no matter what she do, no matter how many times Mokou tries dying, she kept on returning back

Eventually, Mokou just gave up. She just gave up, and accepted her fate.

Kaguya and Mokou. The two immortals living in the Bamboo Forest. God knows how the forest has not burned down yet. Actually, it did burned once. And Kaguya and her had to stop fighting and extinguished the forest. Of course, that had drawn the attention of a crow, and that crow was so annoying. It got to the point in which Mokou decided to threaten…ahem…..she meant talk to the crow about Yakitori (1). That made the crow shut up. Promptly. (2)

Mokou stood up and walked into her house. It was a very nice small house, only meant of housing up to two people. The first bedroom was reserved for her, and the second one is reserved for Keine if she ever gotten too drunk. Which is a very rare occasion.

There was a broom standing right next to her, and Mokou grabbed it. Although she may be an immortal, Mokou acted as a housewife. She kept the house in order, she tended her garden, she cooked her own food (namely poisonous mushrooms, but immortality sometimes got it's perks) (3). Just by acting as a housewife Mokou felt very triumphant over her adversary. Kaguya doesn't take the effort to do anything, and have her rabbits servants deal with everything.

"I'm petty, am I not?" Mokou muttered as she swept the house clean. When she was half-way finished, there was sharp knocking on the door.

Mokou frowned. That's weird. Keine shouldn't be done with school by now, she normally arrives when the moon comes down, and Kaguya wouldn't have bothered knocking. She would kicked the door open, in which, by the way, a big hassle to clean up. Kaguya promptly received her punishment when Mokou used the nearby broom to hit Kaguya out of the house. Kaguya never returned back to Mokou's house, saying something about her being inhospitable. Not like Mokou really cared about the bitch's opinion.

As she carried along that line of thoughts, Mokou opened the door. "Good Evening." Mokou started out as she looked at a young child, just barely 13, a boy with black hair. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

The boy started shying away from her. Oh, her blood red eyes make talking so tough at times. She ripped the eyes out often, but the eyes kept on regenerating. It is like a bug that keeps on biting you till the ends of time. "Please don't eat me." The boy muttered as he backed way, "Please don't."

Mokou sighed, and facepalmed. "I'm not a cannibal."

"Wait, you are human?!"

Mokou shrugged her shoulders. It was truly, truly tough to identify who she was. Mokou felt like she's a human, she has feelings damn it! But you can't really call her human if she can't die. Well, for all the sakes of purposes for this young boy she'll be a human.

"Yeah, I'm very much so human. So, is there anything I can help you with?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, um, I'm very much so lost. I was playing in the forest, and suddenly I could not see the village anymore. I was following the directions of the fairy, but only until now I realized that they were lying."

Oh the fairies. Those annoying fairies. Mokou, when she arrived at Gensokyo, killed several of the fairies and eventually gave up. Like Mokou, they cannot die. However, unlike Mokou they're small and really, really big pain. And these fairies have a habit of tricking humans into the forest where they get lost and eventually get eaten by wild youkai.

"The village is to your immediate right. If you go straight and ignore what the fairies tell you, you should arrive at the village by nightfall."

The boy nodded, and proceeded down the direction she pointed. Well, it could have been nice to have a thank you in response, but Mokou didn't linger on that thought. With that done, Mokou looked inside when a thought struck her.

 _Wouldn't that boy be eaten by wild Youkai or get mislead by the fairies again? Would that boy be able to reach the village safely?_

Without a second thought, Mokou ran after the boy.

* * *

It was good that Mokou decided to chase after the boy because she perceived a wild youkai creeping behind the boy. It was about to strike when Mokou threw a fireball at the youkai, in which the Youkai decided to abandon the target. Now way was it going to go toe and toe against the fire manipulating immortal of Eintei.

"Are, you, safe?" Mokou panted as the boy looked frightened. Of course he's frightened, Mokou grimaced. After trying to calm the boy down by telling him she was not a Youkai, she than just chuck a flaming fireball right at another Youkai. It didn't really take much of a genius for the boy to pinpoint Mokou as a lying Youkai who wants to eat him. Brilliant Mokou, just brilliant.

"I'm an idiot, am I not?" Mokou said, "Such an idiot. And just to clarify, I'm a human. It's just, I'm a human with, um, what do you call that? Oh yeah, extreme circumstances that gave me Youkai like characteristics."

The boy just nodded. Frantically. She was scaring him more and more by the minute. Oh, this is so going to bite her back later. Right now, she had to escort the boy to the village. And it was already night time. Even better. Nice going, idiot. Not even Kaguya would have made that mistake. Not even Cirno, the ice fairy….wait take that bad. She have seen Cirno done more idiotic things. And Utsuho. But still, this ranks pretty high on her list of _idiotic things that never should have been done in the first place_. Not the first spot, no that first spot was eternally reserved for making herself immortal.

There was a strange smell coming from the boy's…oh. He peed himself in fright. Mokou sighed. She didn't have enough time to deal with this, so as somebody once said before, when diplomacy fails, force never will. So she punched the boy hard in the stomach.

There was a second in which the boy still remain standing, and than he collapsed. When the boy collapsed, Mokou suddenly realized what she had done.

"Right, this is so close in reaching the top of the list."

(1) - Yakitori = Fried Chicken

(2) - Reference to Bohemian Rhapsody in Red

(3) - Hands up to anyone who recognized Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth reference.

* * *

Author's Note

This is my first fanfiction, I love the Touhou character Mokou. I will soon post another chapter, but do not count on it being fast.

This story only has two chapters, so do not expect a long story.

Please review on writing styles, and please no reviews cursing me into hell. Except for all those Kaguya lovers. Mokou rules.


	2. Chapter 2 Phoenix Roasted by Devil

Chapter 2

* * *

"Mokou, you're an idiot."

"Yes I am an idiot."

"You're a moron."

"Yes I am a moron."

"Have you learned your lesson yet Mokou?"

"Keine, please have mercy on me."

Mokou, the immortal who has lived more than a thousand years, was in a seiza position with several stone blocks on her lap, and with a demonic school teacher scolding her for not treating a boy right. And Mokou right now was begging with the relentless school teacher smiling like Satan himself.

...

Where did this all go wrong?

* * *

It took thirty minutes to get out of the Bamboo forest. And within those ten minutes at least five youkai attacked. Seriously, though, how vicious are these youkai? When Mokou was walking around, none of these Youkai attacked her. And now? They're jumping on her, eager to get to the boy over her shoulder.

Of course, Mokou did not spare the youkai a glance as they all approached their death. They should have known better than facing the phoenix of Eintei.

Throughout the whole trip the boy did not wake up. Or he was excellent at playing dead. Might be the latter. Better check.

Mokou bonked the boy on the head twice. And heard the boy grunted twice, and silence. Mokou frozed, and than she put down the boy gently. Previously, all his clothes had ripped apart, Mokou accidentally dropping him into a thorn bush. His pants were slightly, um, on fire. Must have been a stray flaming Youkai accidentally toucing the boy. And now, there were two very large bumps on his head.

The boy made no indication of moving. Those previous grunts did confirm Mokou's suspicion that the boy was actually awake, but with that rough transition to the ground….and the two obvious bumps on his head…. _Okay, let's just pretend that this incident never happened. Should ask Keine to erase this incident. Providing that she could survive that school teacher's wrath._

... Yeah let's not ponder about that. Keep on moving.

And with that, Mokou picked up the boy by his collar and started moving to the human village.

* * *

The village was in time of mourning. Keine sighed. Haru was such a young, sweet boy, with a bright future ahead of him. And to accidentally wander into the Forest of the Lost, no one should meet that end.

Maybe, maybe it was better if she decided to wipe the history of him, make this whole incident never happened. Like the constant others she was forced to do. She still remembers each of their funeral, and their parents crying. She remembers how she was crying when she wiped the history of those children off the world. She remembers their faces at night. It was, was something that she always remember. No matter how much history she wipes, she cannot wipe away the tears of her heart.

Keine decided right there and than, she's getting a drink after the funeral with Mokou. Mokou was always there, always there when she needed a shoulder to lean on. Mokou always stated that it was her who kept the phoenix tethered to earth, but Keine truly thinks that the role was the other way around.

Keine knew of Mokou's past. She knew of how the immortal had suffered so many years, so many decades, so many centuries trying to end herself in all the misery. So, in theory, Keine had no right to complain to Mokou about her hardships. But Mokou never refused to listen to Keine's story, and always tried to lighten Keine up. And she normally does. With the tendency of incurring Keine's worth on Mokou. Like that time with the poison mushroom soup. And that time where Mokou got Keine completely drunk, and both of them laid wasted in bed the next day. And…yeah she should probably stop that train of thought

Keine could have wiped away Mokou's past, to make it so that the immortal never suffered before. She, afterall, could create and destroy history. But Mokou always refused, saying that her past's miseries were part of who Mokou was, and that wiping away her past would wipe her away as well. So, Keine agreed to Mokou, and continued to socialize.

Keine looked up, and was a bit surprise to see Mokou walking down the path. Strange. It was always Keine that initiates the visits, with the very little time using the free time she has. Keine was a bit more surprise that Mokou was carrying something with her. Even if Mokou comes to visit Keine, she never brought anything along. Well, except for groceries and sake. And Keine was shell shocked that Mokou brought back Haru's dead body.

"Hey Keine!" Mokou shouted, and Keine quickly ran to Mokou.

"You found Haru!"

"Of course I found him, oh his name was haru."

Keine was smiling sadly, joyous yet a bit somber. "Great. Now his parents could get some measure of ease with his corpse."

Mokou raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Haru was a student of mine who got killed just today. We're at his funeral at this instant."

"Funeral? Wait what?"

Keine realized that Mokou did not know about the customs of the human village. "Whenever if someone dies-"

"Wait wait, who died?"

"I told you it was Haru?"

"Haru is not dead! This is Haru right?"

Keine, although she was a school teacher who everyday had to deal with little kids, was getting a bit impatient. "Than if he's not dead, than what's with that corpse over your shoulder?"

"He's still alive!" He's alive? Keine could not be more estatic at this new fact. Now this boy would not be added to her dreams this night. "Or I think he is. He may not have survived the transit back to the village."

Keine froze. "Mokou, please clarify on that fact." She stated as her hair started rising. Her gentle demeanor gone, Keine was staring at Mokou who started shaking.

"Um, it's a long story? And truth be told, I didn't mean it?"

...

"It better be a damn good story, or else you'll be begging Kaguya to come and put you out of your misery."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, I lied about the story being just two chapters long. Will be extended story, but please do not expect anything about 10,000 words long.

So yeah, we get to see Keine go berserk on Mokou! Always interesting to see, because I believe that the relationship between Mokou and Keine was always so nice. They're ought to be some conflicts between them, so this chapter sets up a bit of a backdrops for them.

No pairings in this story, unless reviewers really really wanted them. And as normal, please some constructive feedbacks or praises, no flames of hell except from those Kaguya lovers.

Thank you for reading my story, RusselH out!


	3. Chapter 3 Roasted by Devil Part 2

Chapter 3 Roasted by Devil Part 2

I do not own Touhou or the image.

* * *

"Maybe I've went a bit too far, but Mokou, by now have you finally understood why you should us humans very gently? Unlike you, we're not immortal."

"Yes." Mokou nodded very solemnly. Keine and Mokou are currently located in Keine's house, a large house fitting for the protector of the human village. Currently they were in a room where there were no avenues of escape except the door behind Keine. Keine states that this was her office, but to Mokou it was her interrogation room.

"Now, following that first punishment –"

"Wait that wasn't it?! No more please!"

"This punishment," Keine said, "Is to go to that boy's family and apologize properly to him about you almost killing him."

Mokou nodded. There were no argument, Mokou thought. Apologize to a boy's family, or suffer the wrath of Keine. It was a no brainer.

"Will you accompany me to Haru's house?"

"Of course. The situation around is pretty bad around here. Villager's tensions are risen after your brazen act, and I'm barely keeping the situation down. After all, when Haru woke up he started screaming that there was a Youkai carrying him to get eaten, and it didn't take much for the villagers to suspect you were the youkai in question. Better allay those fears quickly."

Mokou groaned. "One of my first acts of charity in the human village is only responded back with curses. This, Keine, this is the reason why I like being alone."

Keine sighed. "Maybe one day you could settle down with someone-"

"Like that's going to happen any day soon. Here's the reason; give me a list of applicants that are not bitches, not women, and are immortal."

"What I'm saying is that you should hang around people more often to fix that attitude of yours. I mean, when you met me, your temper was, umm, little to be desired of. It was much worse than right now, for before you attacked Kaguya every minute of the day. After I managed to calm you down and started hanging around, it turned out that you were pretty reasonable and always have good intentions on your mind except when it comes to Kaguya."

That made Mokou pause. She herself was kind of a bitch before she met Kaguya. Oh, another thing to up Kaguya up! She's not a bitch! Kaguya is!

"True, very true." Mokou nodded furiously.

"Are you thinking about Kaguya again?"

"Yes, yes, I'm really happy that I'm not a bitch while Kaguya is – oh."

"Oh indeed." Keine smiled, but that smile was no angel's smile.

"Ahahah," Mokou started laughing to relieve the tension in the air. One rule Keine had put before Mokou is that whenever Keine is talking about a serious matter, Mokou should not think about Kaguya and one-upping her. It annoyed Keine very much. Very very much.

"Ahahah." Keine started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mokou left all traces of her dignity and bolted towards the door.

"MOKOU! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

"I"MMMMM SORRRRRRY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you repented yet Mokou?"

"I've already repented. Please take the stone off!"

"Aright alright." Keine relented and took the stone off Mokou. Mokou tried to stand up, but her legs felt like absolute jelly after doing the seiza. However, flames flickered around her legs, burning all the nerves and replacing them with new nerves. "So about Kaguya-"

"If you keep on lecturing me, I would not be able to visit Haru's home." Mokou quickly pointed out, and Keine paused.

"True. Alright, your lecture will end, but if you think about Kaguya when I'm talking seriously…."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good." Keine smiled, and Mokou proceeded to follow her outside of her house. The human village, Mokou reflected, is nice but chaotic. All the houses looks identical, but the layout of the village is very confusing. The first time Mokou was here, she got completely lost and finally ran into Keine who helped her out of the village.

"Here we are." Keine was at the end of the village. The bamboo forest of the lost was in seeing range, and the house they arrived at was a simple wooden two story house. "Haru! Teacher's here!"

There was a moment of silence, followed by the wood in the house creaking. The door opened with a bang. "Keine- arrggggggghhhhhh!"

Haru was wearing new clothes, and was barefooted. Before seeing Mokou, Haru was showing a brilliant smile with his teeth. Now, well, Haru didn't really like Mokou much.

 _BAAAM!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I give up." Mokou muttered. She than tried to walk away but Keine held her shoulder.

"It's alright Haru! Mokou here is somewhat of a misunderstood, um, youkai? Human?"

Keine fell into deep thought, and shrugged. "She's here to apologize to you."

There was no response for a moment, than the door slowly creeped open. "Keine? I'm scared."

Mokou closed one of her eyes and sighed. "Keine, can you please let go? Can we make it so that this incident never happened in-"

Keine opened the door – "Not until you apologize Mokou. And you too Haru." – and dragged Mokou into the hosue with Haru following.

* * *

Author's Notice

Whew, sorry for not uploading yesterday. This chapter has a lot of humor inside, so enjoy!

Yeah, Mokou is getting absolutely demolished by Keine. At this rate Keine is going to become the main character, not Mokou. NOOOOOO! Nah, never happening.

Also, surprisingly enough I had not received any flame from Kaguya lovers. Come on already, let me burn! Reviews would be nice too. If I get a plausible omake for this story from a reviewer, I'll try writing it.

RusselH out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Phoenix's Tear

Chapter 4 The Phoenix's Tears

* * *

I do not own Touhou or the image.

.

.

.

"So, you are not a man eating youkai who tricks people." Haru started off. Mokou, Keine, Haru, and his parents (Mr. and Mrs. Kazaki) were in the living room. It was small, but very cozy. Everybody was sitting down, and they were all sharing tea.

Mokou nodded. At least that misunderstanding finally gotten over with. "If I was a man eating Youkai, than why would you be still in the village?"

"Because Keine saved me?"

Mokou was going to retort, but than stop. That's a very valid point. Keine is definitely one of Gensokyo's most powerful beings, with the ability to erase history. If Keine really wanted to, she could easily kill Mokou off. However, it'll take a lot to piss Keine off….actually it was easy to make her mad.

Keine shook her head towards Haru's answer. "I can't go into the forest, or else I risk endangering the whole village."

That is…..also very true, Mokou realized. Keine was responsible for keeping the human village safe from the wild Youkai, and she potentially risks dying by going into the bamboo forest of the lost.

"Well, sorry for, um, nearly killing you in the transition." Mokou said, embarrassed. Keine refused to let this incident be erased, saying that history should not be erased at random. "I was, just going with the flow."

Mr. Kazaki's eyebrows crinkled. "You were going with the flow?"

"I was acting on an impulse when I saved Haru from a Youkai." Mokou responded evenly, "It was than when Haru started um, staining his pants when I decided to knock him out. And carry him roughly to the human village."

"If that was true," Mrs. Kazaki said, "Than we should thank you for saving Haru."

Both Mokou and Keine smiled. "Well, with that over with," Keine stood up, "Mr. Kazaki, Mrs. Kazaki, it was a pleasure meeting you again. Haru, I do not hold against you if you don't go to school today. It's not everyday a human visit the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and survive unscathed.

Mokou stood up as well. Finally, she could go back home. It was a long night, escorting Haru and being scolded by Keine. When she comes back home, she'll sleep till the lunar bitch comes around and make a rukus. And than she'll kick that bitch back to the moon.

Keine walked out of the door, and Mokou followed but was stopped by a tugging on her pants.

"Hmmm?" Mokou turned her head, surprised at Haru staring at her face resolutely.

"Thank you so much!" Haru bowed, and Mokou's face was a bit red.

"Oh it wasn't much of a problem." Mokou stated, and she turned around. Haru released the hold on Mokou's pant, and after a moment of hesitation, said something that Mokou would always remember.

"You look lonely at your home. Um, if I may ask, will you be my friend?"

Mokou froze. Friend? What kind of idiocy was that human talking ….

"Mokou, you're crying." Keine said sympathetically.

Crying? Huh, Keine must be joking. Mokou had abandoned her tears a long time ago.

That's weird, Mokou thought, why was her face wet? Why was it that she could taste a little bit of salt? It couldn't be, it couldn't be! That's right, Mokou lived her life just to make Kaguya's life an absolute hell! She made a choice already, she made the largest sacrifice to do so! Than why, than why was she crying?

She's not human! She's just, a person who lost herself in the darkness. Was this, was this what Keine was referencing? Was this, who she was before meeting Keine? Was she a pitiful shambling mess that lost all hope?

So many questions swirled around Mokou's head. "Mokou?" She did not know who said that.

Flames flickered around Mokou at that moment. "Keine, I need a moment to myself." Mokou stated, and promptly ran out of the room.

.

* * *

Author's notice

Probably not the best of chapters, but for me the most heartrending. No one's story is just as heartrending as Mokou's (well maybe except for Yuyuko), and most people pitied Mokou. For, Mokou was someone who lost everything at the whims of a moon princess.

I'm very surprised at how many people have viewed this story. And, for once, I have received reviews! Yah! Big shout out to Textspeak for supporting my story. Support is greatly appreciated. And big shoutout for for his flames for being a Kaguya lover! Come on, those who support that lunar bitch, come at me! For I am 100% a Mokou lover!

RusselH signing out.

.

.

.

Right, just to make clear, I also do not own Highschool Dxd. And the Phoenix's tears is no way affiliated to Higshchool Dxd.

RusselH signing out officially.


End file.
